how it all began
by jim-beam-queen
Summary: Starts at James and LIly's seventh year at Hogwarts.....will go into Harry's years
1. Introduction

"Come on Lily, we are going to be late," British Prime Minister Benjamin Evans called to his 16 year old daughter. "Here I am daddy" said Lily as she walked briskly into the entrance hall of their 48 bedroom mansion located in central London. Lily, with her with her petite build and fiery red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes looked the perfect image of her mother, Susan Evans. However, her older sister Petunia, who was 18, with her blonde hair and brown eyes looked to be the female version of their father.  
  
"Where's Petunia anyway", Lily asked her father, "I thought she was coming too?"  
  
"Well she was dear, but unfortunately she other matters to attend to", Susan Evans kindly explained to her daughter.  
  
"What? She had to go and see that new boyfriend of hers, whats his name Vernon isn't it?" Lily asked with distaste evident in her voice, without even waiting for her parents answer she rushed on, "I am going back to Hogwarts today, it is my Seventh year and I won't be home till christmas time, the LEAST she could do would be to come to King's Cross and see me off wouldn't it? She didn't even come out with us to celebrate my being named Head Girl!"  
  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the school Lily had been attending ever since she got her acceptance letter at the age of 11. At first her being a witch has startled both her and her parents, and her father being the British Prime Minister refused to believe this story unless it was somehow proved to him.Well that certainly happen 2 days later when Petunia got on Lily's nerves and Lily accidently sort of inflated her sister.of course after such an incident Ben and Susan Evans happily accepted the fact that this letter was serious, and ever since that day that had been nothing but proud of Lily and what they saw as her incredible talents. In fact Lily was now the current Head Girl of Hogwarts. Of course Petunia just saw Lily as a freak.  
  
Despite the fact that Lily was yelling about Petunia not being there, in all honesty she was actually glad. However, her yelling did have to do with the fact that she was nervous and excited about seeing her best friends and fellow seventh years Bianca Cirtus, Roxanne Stewart (Roxy), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and of course her boyfriend of six months James Potter, the richest and most popular boy in school.  
  
When they had both first started at Hogwarts, Lily and James had been anything but friends, in fact they were both the best of enemies, mostly due to the fact that Marauders (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter) decided it would be funny to start their first year with a bang, literally. Unfortunatley poor Lily was on the receiving end of their prank and found herself with green hair and nothing but a bikini on. Of course this spell lasted for 12 hours, and even after the effects had worn off and Lily had gotten her revenge by turning all of the boys clothes pink for 24 hours (Roxy had helped her with this as she was from a wizarding family), it still took another 2 years and five months for the girls to become friends with the Marauders.  
  
(A/N: I suppose by now you have heard a lot about Lily and her family but you are probably wondering bout James? Well if that's the case here you go ( )  
  
* * *  
  
"James get a move on, I thought I told you to be packed last night!" Marie Potter called to her 16 year old son. James Potter was approximately 6 foot 1 with messy black hair and blue eyes. James was from a prominent 'pureblood' wizarding family, who just happened to be one of THE richest families in the wizard world. Consequently his family owned houses and properties all over England (including a mansion in wizarding London) and throughout the world. In fact the Potters were related directly to Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Currently, James' father, Steven Potter was the Minister of Magic, and James was Head Boy at Hogwarts.  
  
"Sorry mother", James excused himself, "I just had to grab some last minute things, however i am ready to leave now."  
  
"Excellent", Steven exclaimed, "I bet he is just eager to see Lily" he added winking at James' mother. James just rolled his eyes as his mother laughed.  
  
"James dear of course we will get going immediately, however I want you to promise me you till TRY to keep out of trouble this year? You are Head Boy, it is now time for you to grow up and accept responsibility for your actions", Marie lectured her son, causing James to roll his eyes even more.  
  
"Indeed son, listen to your mother, we are going to soon face hard times what with Voldemort gaining more and more power, and of course you have your N.E.W.T.s at the end of this year don't forget", Steven reminded his son.  
  
"Of course mother and father", James replied to them, his tone now serious after the mention of Voldemort, the evil wizard who had taken the entire wizarding world by shock and had currently started killing innocent muggles.  
  
(A/N: this is just my first fan fiction and I hope you R/R and give me some ideas!!! Hopefully when I finish this F/F I am going to start on a H/G or H/Hr???)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, all characters and ideas associated to witchcraft and wizardry belong to J.K. Rowling, however the plot of this story is thought up by me. Please don't sue me, I don't own anything and I am just trying to express my creativity skills by trying to write a novel!!! ( 


	2. The renioun Lily and James :

By the time both families arrived at King's Cross Station, it was pouring down rain. However, not even the dreary day could dampen Lily or James' spirits as they anticipated seeing each other again.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything dear?" Susan asked Lily. "Yes mum (for the millionth time lily thought), I am positive I have everything, and before you even say anything yes I promise to write every week, I will send Midori to you," Lily replied, thinking at the same time that her beautiful snowy owl (Midori) would probably suffer from exhaustion by the end of this year.  
  
"Lily", her mother warned, "you know that I don't appreciate that tone! And remember dear, as Head Girl it is your responsibility to set a good example to the younger students and that means no pranks, though perhaps that warning should be directed at James. Speaking of which, shouldn't he be here by now?"  
  
"Yes mum", Lily whined. "I have heard this same speech a billion times before, except the bit about Head Girl of course! And I don't mean to be rude, but honestly mum I am 16, and right now I had better get on the train before it leaves without me, that wouldn't set a very good example would it", she finished sarcastically.  
  
"LILY! I thought we brought you up better than to speak to people in that manner! However, I am going to ignore it just this once as you are correct, you must be going," her father responded.  
  
As soon as Lily, and James who of course was getting the usual lecture involving 'behave yourself we don't want any owls home this year about your behavior', managed to get away from their parents they ran through the barrier to appear on platform 9 ¾.  
  
As soon as James got onto the platform, his mind wasn't on the scarlet red train in front of him, but in fact on the beautiful red-headed girl with the sparkling emerald green eyes who was standing hugging her two best friends, Bianca and Roxy.  
  
"Lily", he called as soon as he got near enough to her. "I think you got even more gorgeous over the summer holidays if that is possible my dear!" he added just before leaning down and sweeping her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Lily was so happy to see James and when he kissed her she felt herself going weak at the knees: something she hadn't felt for about 2 months now. "Your looking pretty handsome yourself," she replied to him.  
  
"Not as handsome as me of course, though I wouldn't actually use handsome as the only word to describe myself to describe myself, more like gorgeous and handsome!" Sirius stated, making the rest of the group laugh.  
  
"Don't worry Padfoot old boy, everybody here knows you are no comparison to me!" James said smiling supremely.  
  
"Whatever Prongs my boy. Oh I can't wait to get back to school; I have SOOOOO many ideas for new pranks this year! It is our last year so we HAVE to go out with a bang- we can't have anyone forgetting who the infamous Marauders were! Sirius responded to James' taunting.  
  
"Most definitely! We really need to get Snape and Malfoy too.embarrass them as much as possible! James replied.  
  
"JAMES! You are Head Boy! You can't just go round doing pranks! You are supposed to be setting an example!" Lily said.  
  
"Exactly, Lils we are trying to set an example, you really should use your position of power- we WANT the younger students pranking each other! Imagine how much fun that would be!!! Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"For starters don't call me Lils....." Lily started but was cut off by James.  
  
"Lily my dear, don't worry, I promise I will be sensible!" James tried to use his charm on her.  
  
"Hrmph" was Lily's only reply  
  
James, Lily, Bianca and Oxy then decided to get on the train before it left with out them, and to look for the other Marauders.  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank my first three reviewers buringtears; Jemi Fal; and blueskywillow555!!! You three are legends and I hope I get heaps more reviews!!! Please don't hesitate to give me ideas...and do you guys think I should do a h/g or h/hr one after I finish this? Or make this one as long as I can? If so how long?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, all characters and ideas associated to witchcraft and wizardry belong to J.K. Rowling, however the plot of this story is thought up by me. Please don't sue me, I don't own anything and I am just trying to express my creativity skills by trying to write a novel!!! ( 


	3. Back at Hogwarts

Once the foursome were aboard the Hogwarts Express, they set out to find the Marauders. They soon found them- laughing outside Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy's (two 7th year Slytherins who the marauders hated with a passion and found it fun to prank) compartment . The girls immediately knew that the boys had pranked Snape and Malfoy and decided to ignore it, however, James was exited at the prospect of pranking them although he did feel a bit left out as he had not been involved in the prank.  
  
As soon as the girls left, deciding to find their own compartment so that they could cath up on their summers with each other, James eagerly looked in the Lsytherin's compartment only to find Snape and Lucius sporting hot pink robes and hair. Snape's usually greasy hair was not curly and sticking up here, there and everywhere. As soon as the marauders had finished laughing they set out to find the cirls compartment, talking amitedly along the way, not about their summers as Sirius had stayed at James' summer manor for over half the summer vacation, and Remus and Peter had visited often.  
  
After the boys found the girls, the seven of them enjoyed the rest of the trip in peace, and before they knew it the castle had come into view and they hurriedly hopped off the train, called a quick hello to Hagrid, before getting into a horseless carriage which then took them up to the castle.  
  
After the start of year feast and sorting, all of the prefects lead the new first years up to their house dorms. However, Professor Dumbledore asked to see James and Lily in his office before they went up to the Gryffindor tower. Upon arriving there they were greeted with the news that as the new Head Boy and Girl they would receive their own quarters off Gryffindor tower. These quarters would include a common room shared between the two of them, which would have two bedrooms coming off it- one for James and one for Lily. They would also have a bathroom each, with a bath the size of the one in the Prefects' bathroom. They would also receive their own personal house elf, called Chickaboo to take care of all of their needs.  
  
James and Lily excitedly left Dumbledore's office, eager to see their new quarters. When they got there they weren't disappointed- what Dumbledore failed to mention were the expensive luxurious couches located in the common room, as well as the king sized beds in each of their rooms. To James and Lily, this was like a dream come true. For Lily, it meant a place to do her homework and study in peace, however, to James it meant a place to plan pranks with his friends in private, so their fellow students would get all the more surprised. However, to both James and Lily it meant a place where they could have some time along, without the prying eyes of their fellow Gryffindors. And they decided to start using this time straight away. Both of them collapsed on the couch and engaged in a passionate kiss.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers and sorry I haven't written another chapter before now- I was going ot write about four chapters and make up for it, however, I though I'd better get this chapter up today.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story- they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me I don't own anything- I am just a creative young person trying to express my imagination. 


	4. Tears and confusion

A/N: Thanks to all those who have been reviewing..i already have the next chapter written and it is looooooooooooooooooong.....however, I won't be adding it until I have 15 reviwes..remember the quicker you review and the more people that review the quicker I will add chapters ;)  
  
The next few weeks passed by uneventfully for the marauders and the girls, they just went to classes, and overall had heaps of fun. One morning a few weeks later, Lily and James headed down to breakfast hand in hand. Upon getting there they sat at the Gryffindor table talking to the other marauders and Bianca, Roxy, and Gwen, who was the other 7th year Gryffindor girl.  
  
"Hey Lils n James did you have fun last night, wink wink nudge nudge," Sirius asked with a mischevious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius! I can't believe that you would ever.....' Lily started but was soon cut off as owls came swarming into the great hall. Lily looked up only to find Midori coming towards her.  
  
"Hey girl, here you go' Lily said giving her owl some of her bacon, and curiously untying her letter. With a gentle nip of gratitude, Midori flew off to the owlery to get some sleep. As soon as Lily opened the letter she immediately looked to see who it was from- to her surprise it was from her dad.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How is school my darling daughter? Oh honey, there is no easy way to tell you this but I want you to find out from me, and not from the newspapers. I am incredibly sorry, but you mother passed away yesterday, I came home from work only to find her lying there. The doctors are puzzled as to what the cause of her death was, and that only makes it that much harder. However what we did find at the scene was a note which I have enclosed. Baby, I know how hard this is for you to hear, especially in a letter, goodness I haven't stopped crying since I heard. Petunia and I both found it very hard to bare, your mother meant the world to me. I owled your headmaster requesting permission for you to come home immediately.  
  
Your father  
  
As soon as Lily finished the letter, she jumped up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face. James, who had seen her crying jumped up and ran out after her. He caught up to her in the hallway, however she just pushed him away and ran up to her private bedroom. Once there she grabbed her stuff and ran to Professor Dumbledore's office, where after talking to her and expressing his gratitude, he let her floo to her house, which had been added to the floo network. As soon as she arrived there she was greeted by her father and sister's tear stained faces.  
  
"What are you doing here freak? It is all your fault that she is gone you know, it was a freak like you who killed her!" Petunia yelled at her.  
  
Lily just trembled at her tone. " Petunia, I had no part in what happened to her, do you honestly think that I would purposely kill my own mother?" Lily sobbed.  
  
"She's not your mother," Petunia burst out in outrage.  
  
"What? Of course she is my mother.Daddy?" Lily questioned.  
  
"My dear of course she is your mother, and Petunia don't accuse your sister of things like that! I can't handle this anymore! I need your mother, SHE'S DEAD AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS BLAME THIS ON YOUR SISTER!" Mr Evans cried in outrage.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy," Petunia apologized.  
  
"So you should be, Lily dear, did you look at the letter that was left here?" he asked, knowing that very may well have explained a lot of things.  
  
"Oh no daddy," I was so upset I completely forgot, "Hold on I will get it now." Lily then went over to her things and grabbed the letter out. As soon as she saw it she feinted. The next thing she knew her father was shaking her, and she forced herself to open up her eyes. No, it can't be she thought frantically....no I am just an ordinary witch...I can't be the Lamia.....What is the Lamia anyway? She wondered. However, she was soon brought back to reality, as her father's voice became desperate. However, this only made her look at the letter in her hands once more.  
  
I killed her mudblood...i know you are the Lamia. This was written in blood- red letters and underneath was Lord Voldemort's symbol- the snake.  
  
"It was Lord Voldemort, daddy," Lily's voice trembled, "he is the most evil and powerful dark wizard ever, daddy you have to hide...you and Petunia both...he wants me because I am the Lamia, even though I have no idea what that is."  
  
"Lily, we are not going anywhere, though perhaps you should go and talk to your headmaster or somebody...don't worry about us though sweetheart," he dad replied.  
  
However, Petunia was digusted, and started a heated argument with her father, suggesting that the perhaps disown Lily for their own safety, however, she quickly shut up and left the room upon seeing her father enraged face.  
  
Over the next few days Lily didn't have a clue what was going on around her. She just felt as though she was in a dream. She spent all of her time crying, especially at her mother's funeral. On the first day Lily had arrived home she had been upset, but what had really happened had not suck in yet, however, as the days passed, including the day of the funeral, Lily changed, a lot. She began to blame herself for her mother death, and as a result, decided that she mustn't let anyone get too close to her. After saying a quiet goodbye to her father, who was truly worried about her, she returned to Hogwarts, where, upon arriving and seeing her beloved friends anxious faces, knew exactly what she had to do. She had to exclude herself from them and every other person at Hogwarts- she didn't want for Lord Voldemort to be able to hurt any of them.  
  
But her friends didn't give up, and continued to try and help her. That was all until one day when she finally snapped and yelled at them to leave her alone, finishing with telling James that she no longer loved him and she didn't want to go out with him. She immediately saw his face fall, and tears come to his eyes, he just didn't know how much she didn't mean those painful words, however, she reminded herself, she loved him too much to let him be hurt.  
  
From then on they left her alone, and Lily spend all of her time spare in the library by herself, researching the Lamia. And she soon found out exactly what it was, in a book of Prophecies.  
  
The Lamia is the most powerful witch who will ever live. She will be a muggle-born, and some will turn on her calling her a mudblood, however, this will not bother her in the slighetest. She will not realise that she is a Lamia until the age of 16, upon losing a close family member. The Lamia will have powers that other will only dream of, she will be able to perform wandless magic, she will be able to look into other minds and find out if they are lying or not, and if so, be able to find out the truth. She will fall in love with the Crone, the most famous and powerful wizard who will ever live. Although they will have their troubled times, especially whilst in their teens, they will eventually give way to true love. The Lamia will be the white striped minature bit cat, whilst the Crone will be the beautiful stag that shines brightly in the night.  
  
Oh my goodness, though Lily as she read it, that has to be James and I!  
  
A/N: thanks to all of my reviewers so far...the next chapter will hold a big shock...it will be something to do with Lily and James' past..each one individually....there will also be some couple stuff...and of course the HUGE surprise...but I won't be adding it till I get 15 reviews..hahahahaha  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, all characters and ideas associated to witchcraft and wizardry belong to J.K. Rowling, however the plot of this story is thought up by me. Please don't sue me, I don't own anything and I am just trying to express my creativity skills by trying to write a novel!!! 


	5. Please read all of this it is VERY impor...

Ok guys, I just thought I'd let you all know that I am no longer going to be continuing this story, partly due to the lack of reviews I was receiving, but also because of how time consuming it is. However, in approximately four weeks, maybe sooner, I am going to be doing another Harry Potter fanfiction- this one will be about Draco M and Hermione G. The rating for this fanfic is prob going to be R just so I have a bit more freedom writing it, however, I might do a PG version of it as well.  
  
I have already got plans for this next fanfic and I will let you in on a lil secret: it is going to e combination of several really kewl movies. But based on Harry Potter and Co (mainly Hr/D) and on the Hogwarts/magic theme. It is going to be set in their seventh year....and based upon a HUGE surprise....you will never guess.  
  
I had another chapter written for this fan fic but I have decided not to post it..the huge surprise(s) that I promised you though was that Lily was adopted (I never included in that chapter who her REAL parents were!!! Although I had it all planned out) and also Lily got pregnant- but James wasn't the father and she didn't have a clue as to HOW she got pregnant ***hint hint*** So does Harry have an older brother/ or sister? And are they a major player in the HP series?????????????  
  
Anyway, thanks to those of you who DID bother to review youse are so kewl :o) I hope youse will all read my new fan fic and if you do please review!!! The next one is going to be a long term project- update at least once a week and hopefully it will go well over 100 000+ words :o) Bub Bye 


End file.
